rails_of_highland_valleyfandomcom-20200215-history
Minor Human Characters In Rails of Highland Valley
This page is for minor human characters that have appeared in Rails of Highland Valley. Hungry Pumpkin He is an anthropomorphic pumpkin who likes to eat food by order of the person serving the food. Episodes * Pet Sitter (mentioned) Shorts * Hungry Pumpkin Trivia * His dialogue is recorded from the actual Hungry Pumpkin game. Railfan A railfan was one night railfanning at Highland Valley and was taking pictures of Jacob. He then got excited when Kerry passed by with an all EMD lashup. He is voiced by tcrailfan15. Episodes * Special Visitor * When It Rains, It Pours Railfan (Dave Screws Up Twice) He was on vacation when he spotted Dave leading Mark without a train. Shorts * Dave Screws Up Twice CSX Flint Yard Controller The CSX Flint Yard Controller manages the CSX McGrew Yard in Flint, MI. He was picked up by Nicholas and taken to Highland Valley, where he learned about Dave's plan. He is voiced by Vocalware Alan. Specials * Run to Revenge NS Conductor The NS conductor serves as the conductor on freight trains. One night, he was Nicholas' conductor on a train to Johnstown, PA when they stopped a red signal. He is voiced by Ivona Joey. Episodes * The Haunting from Canada NS Engineer The NS Engineer is an engineer on freight trains. He was Nicholas' engineer when they stopped at a red signal on the way to Johnstown, PA. He is voiced by Natural Reader Ryan. Episodes * The Haunting from Canada N&W Worker (1952) The N&W worker was some sort of employee for N&W. He managed the strength contest between Rorick and the EMD demonstrators. He shares the same model as Larry's dad from the creator's GoAnimate videos. He is voiced by Vocalware Alan. Specials * Tale of a J Class N&W Engineer The N&W engineer operated trains on the N&W. At some point in October 1957, he was operating Barry when he announced that they could only go to Bluefield before diesels take over the train. He is voiced by Norfolk Sou 7213 Ex Conrail 4123. Specials * Tale of a J Class N&W Worker (1986) Not to be confused with the other N&W worker, this man did other work on the N&W. He told Barry about the accident after he derailed with some coaches near Great Dismal Swamp. He is voiced by VoiceForge Lawrence. Specials * Tale of a J Class "Hobo" The "hobo" was actually an NS worker who posed as a hobo to see if Nicholas would fall for the trick his friends were intending to play. He was not shown or named. He is voiced by At The Crossing Productions. Episodes * Highland Valley Hobos NS Engineer (Sleepover) Not to be confused with the NS Engineer shown above. He is an engineer on NS freight trains. He was operating Kyle when they departed Toledo after Kyle heard about Lily and Marie's sleepover. He is voiced by Houston Rail Productions. Shorts * Sleepover NS Engineer He was operating Will during the first half of his trip with Kyle and Jason. He is voiced by ET&WNC Fan 4501. Episodes * When It Rains, It Pours NS Conductor He was Will's conductor for the first half of the same trip. He is voiced by Australian National Productions. Episodes * When It Rains, It Pours NS Conductor He was Will's conductor for the second half of same trip as above, but after the crew change. He is voiced by Willferguson321. Episodes * When It Rains, It Pours Buffalo Yardmaster He manages the railroad yard in Buffalo, NY and all traffic entering and leaving the yard. He is voiced by Up4014 steam train fan. Episodes * When It Rains, It Pours Amtrak Conductor He is voiced by ConrailFan76. Specials * Head End Power Project CSX Dispatcher He is voiced by Vocalware James. Specials * Head End Power Project NS Engineer This NS engineer also operates NS trains. He was Nicholas' engineer on his overnight journey with Ian. He is voiced by the creator. Shorts * Overnight Adventure NS Conductor The NS conductor is a conductor on NS freight trains. He was with Nicholas and Ian on their overnight run. He is voiced by Tcrailfan15. Shorts * Overnight Adventure Mr. Morrison Mr. Morrison was a conductor for the SCL, later Seaboard System and CSX, before he switched to Conrail and Amtrak. He retired in 2018 after many great years. He is voiced by Cole Husky. Episodes * Retirement Party Trivia * He is named after Cole Husky's auto shop teacher. Painter The painter was painting 30th Street Station when Neville's exhaust blew into the air, blinding the painter and causing him to fall off the ladder and onto Neville, spilling paint all over the latter. He is voiced by Benthetrainkid. Episodes * Retirement Party Miller Yardmaster He manages the Miller railyard in western Virginia. He is voiced by BNSF 8010. Specials * Sixteen Strong Years Trivia * He is the second controller to communicate with a megaphone through the window, after Mr. Edwards (Pride of the PRR). * In the credits, he is credited as "Manager". CSX Engineer The CSX engineer is an engineer on CSX freight trains. He was running Nathan when he tricked Paul into taking his heavy coal train, as well as when Nathan came out of the shed the next day. He is voiced by BNSF 8010. Specials * Sixteen Strong Years Cumberland Yardmaster He is in charge of the railroad yard in Cumberland, MD. He dealt with Nathan after he made Paul do his work and stall on the hill. He is voiced by Carolina Foamer. Specials * Sixteen Strong Years CSX Engineer This CSX engineer is an engineer on CSX trains. He was operating Trey when Paul ran out of energy. He is voiced by Norfolk Sou 7213 Ex Conrail 4123. Specials * Sixteen Strong Years CSX Conductor The CSX Conductor serves as a conductor on CSX trains. He was riding in Trey when Paul ran out of energy. He ran into Paul's cab and shut him down. He is voiced by Derek (ConrailFan76's dad). Specials * Sixteen Strong Years Trivia * He is the first human character in the series to not be voiced by a YouTuber. CSX Engineer This CSX engineer operates CSX trains. He was in control of Waidy when he was sent to rescue Trey and Paul. He is voiced by Ivona Joey. Specials * Sixteen Strong Years CSX Engineer The CSX engineer (not to be confused with the ones listed above) also operates CSX trains. He was operating Larry in Sixteen Strong Years when he was working a coal train with Paul. He is voiced by Sirens/Railroads Of South Carolina. Specials * Sixteen Strong Years James Foote James Foote is the current CEO of CSX since E. Hunter Harrison's death in late 2017. Foote hosted a meeting at CSX Headquarters in Pet Sitter. He is voiced by the creator. Episodes * Pet Sitter NS worker This NS worker works at Highland Valley. He is voiced by Up4014 steam train fan. Episodes * Pet Sitter * Track Fever CSX Employees In Pet Sitter, they attended a meeting with James Foote at CSX Headquarters. Employee #1 is voiced by 2026 Productions (credited as Renbol Nayr), Employee #2 is voiced by NMW Productions, Employee #3 is voiced by Benthetrainkid, Employee #4 is voiced by Ivona Brian, Employee #5 is voiced by ConrailFan76, and Employee #6 is voiced by PanAmtrak Productions. Episodes * Pet Sitter NS Engineer This engineer was operating Jared in Long Hood Forward when the turntable was jammed. He is voiced by Railroad,Preserver,2000. Episodes * Long Hood Forward NS Conductor He was riding Will when he decided to go long hood forward at full speed. He is voiced by Union Pacific 1982 Productions. Episodes * Long Hood Forward NS Engineer He was operating Will when he decided to go long hood forward at full speed. He is voiced by Railfanning Jonah. Episodes * Long Hood Forward Tidewater Yardmaster He manages the Tidewater railyard. In Long Hood Forward, he told Will off for his reckless move. He is voiced by Golden State Railfan. Episodes * Long Hood Forward NS Engineer This engineer was operating Nicholas when he made his night run on the Reading Line. He is voiced by VoiceForge Dallas. Episodes * The Fog Strikes Again Trivia * He only uses one word in his only line. RBMN Engineer He was operating Reading and Northern 425 on a test run. He yelled for the crew members to stand away from the engine, which Nicholas and Benjamin mistook for something else. He is voiced by Vocalware Paul. Episodes * The Fog Strikes Again Industrial Wasteland Yardmaster He managed the Industrial Wasteland yard as of 1980. He told Jack (GP40-2) to clean up the wreck on the Monongahela Line. He is voiced by Kenton County Railfan Productions. Specials * The Golden West Amtrak Engineer This Amtrak engineer runs Amtrak trains. In Neville The Big Game Train, he was running Neville while the latter was still being rude. He is voiced by Sirens/Railroads Of South Carolina. Shorts * Neville The Big Game Train Amtrak Employee In Neville The Big Game Train, this employee told off Neville twice at Washington D.C. Union Station and even warned him about what punishment he would get for his behavior. He is voiced by NMW Productions. Shorts * Neville The Big Game Train Trivia * His exact position with Amtrak is unknown. Amtrak Manager (Los Angeles) The Amtrak Manager runs the Amtrak facilities in Los Angeles, CA. In 2009, he told Neville that he was going to be wrapped for Disney's ''A Christmas Carol ''as his punishment for being a troublemaker. He is voiced by Jacob Waller. Shorts * Neville The Big Game Train Amtrak Passengers The Amtrak passengers were riding Northeast Regional #95 to Newport News, VA. After a male passenger left his coat on the train and had to go back to retrieve it, he was yelled at by Neville. This caused a little girl to point out Neville's anger, where Neville yelled at her, where in turn, he was yelled at by the girl's mother. The male passenger is voiced by Tommy Shomo, the little girl is voiced by Angela Korcovelos, and the female passenger is voiced by Andrea Dunn. Shorts * Neville The Big Game Train NS Dispatcher He is voiced by Ivona Eric. Episodes * Delay After Day Pittsburgh Police Officer In Delay After Day, the police officer pulled Mr. Edwards over for speeding in a 25 MPH zone. But when Mr. Edwards explained that he's a yardmaster who's running late to pass out orders, the patrolman decided to let him go. He is voiced by Benthetrainkid. Episodes * Delay After Day NS engineer In Return of an ACe, he operated Kerry and Brandon for the first leg of their run from Highland Valley to Norfolk. He is voiced by Pacific Productions. Episodes * Return of an ACe Josiah's conductor In Track Fever, he was riding in Josiah when he caught rail hypnosis. He is voiced by SoCal Rail Productions. Episodes * Track Fever Railfan (Not-So Happy Trails) He was talking with Ben at a depot before he left for work. He is voiced by Rockstar4life. Shorts * Not-So Happy Trails Category:Human Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Non-Locomotive characters Category:Norfolk Southern Category:CSX Category:N&W